


Sweet Parade of Heaven

by jeonlicious



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Dad!Gintoki is so strong here, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, GinHiji - Freeform, HijiGin, M/M, No Samurai Presents, OkiKagu - Freeform, Other, Slice of Life, Time Skips, idk what to tag, non-canon, relationship implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonlicious/pseuds/jeonlicious
Summary: Gintoki has always been alone until they appeared in front of him, and thus, his entire life drastically changed.





	1. The Four Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by the art that I saw. I would like to write a story about Gintoki and his modern and normal life. Some of the characters in Gintama might not appear, so forgive me for that in advance.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are not mine! Just the plot and story of this fictional story. Any canon facts or non-canon that will catch the readers' attention, please don't misjudge.

\---

 

_What does it feel to touch their hands?_

The skin of the someone's hand. 

The warmth of the someone's hand. 

_What does it feel like?_

Sakata Gintoki started to wonder about it. It always piqued his attention to the point he would hold onto his teacher's hand, when the teacher handed his homework or test papers, and with his friends, to which they got weirded out by his sudden action. He is just a middle school brat, but he already got the nickname that relates to the word:  _pervert._

Oh, but don't blame him. _Blame_ the questions that started to fog his brain. 

And also, blame his parents for leaving him alone in this ugly world. Gintoki has always been alone, as far as he knows. An old woman, next door to where he lives, took care of him most of his childhood days. At first, he thought the old woman was his grandmother, but soon later, he found out (from the servant of that old woman) that he wasn't closely related to her. In fact, it was the old woman who picked him up by the road when he was still an infant. 

Indeed he was surprised, but he got over it soon enough. It was bound for him to be alone, anyway. 

In his last year of middle school, everyone is busy. Among his friends and himself, he was the only one who is considering entering Gintama High. Foremost, financial is very tight and Gintama High isn't that expensive to get in. Thus, Gintoki choosing Gintama High. 

" _Kintoki,_ " he averted his eyes away from his magazine then towards to the guy who called him by the wrong one. "Are you sure you're not entering  _Kaientai_ Academy with me?" 

"It's  _Gintoki_ ," Gintoki said as he sighed. "And no, for the nth times already, Tatsuma. I already told you that I'm not interested in that  _all-boys_ academy." 

"But  _Kintoki!_ " Sakamoto Tatsuma urged. "The enrollment is free for the people like you! Your grade is enormous!" 

"Like I said, Tatsuma- _kun_ ," Gintoki scratched the back of his head; already pissed by the way this guy continues to call him with the wrong name. "Kaientai is an all-boys academy! I'm entering Gintama High because there are girls!" 

Sakamoto responded with his infamous  _annoying_ laughter. Gintoki was already annoyed by his infamous  _annoying_ loud voice already. 

"I'm sure you can swing in that way,  _Kintoki!_ "

"Get the fuck out of my face, you annoying loud fellow!" 

Gintoki screamed and stood up while trying to land a punch towards his loud friend, though, this loud fellow had quick reflexes. It might be because they had always land punches at his face and he grew used to it? Impressive.

"What's all the fuss about?" 

Gintoki turned his head around to check who had asked that question. It's his other friend, Katsura Kotarou. 

"Oh, it's  _Zura,_ " Sakamoto said, holding Gintoki's fist to prevent him from swinging his hand furthermore. Gintoki was more distracted by the fact Katsura, the guy with a long black-haired standing behind him, is wearing the girl's uniform.

"It's not  _Zura,_ it's  _Katsura!_ " Katsura said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Amazed, Gintoki? You bet you are! Behold! My new attire! With this, I'm sure  _Jouishishi_ High would accept me!" 

"Oi, that's an  _all-girls_ school," Gintoki said in a monotone way. 

"Not to worry, Gintoki! Like I said, with this, I'm sure they will accept me!"

"No, I bet they won't."

"Gintoki, please! Don't be envious of this great plan I have!"

"What  _great_ plan, you fucker!" 

"Now, now," Sakamoto said while he goes in between the two bickering friends of his. "I bet he will get in. If not, he can always go to that  _illegal_ _Jouishishi._ "

"Illegal?" Gintoki asked. 

"Oh? You don't know? They built that since last year. I don't know who had the guts to even build a school with the same name like that." 

"That person who built that illegal Jouishishi is courageous and genius! He built a school for  _boys_ to get in!" Katsura laughed. 

Gintoki had the feeling that  _illegal_ Jouishishi is a little dangerous.  _Too dangerous._

"Don't tell me-"

Sakamoto's words got cut off when Katsura has outspoken him with his  _much_ louder voice. 

"Yes, it is _I_ who built that illegal Jouishishi!"

"It was you!?" Both Gintoki and Sakamoto screamed in unison. 

It wasn't that surprising, as Gintoki thought about it. Katsura had always been  _rich_ to the point both Sakamoto and Gintoki would lure him to the mall and  _make_ him pay for their expenses. Katsura didn't mind or he just didn't get it yet. 

"Wait, since  _Zura_ is here," Gintoki said as well as ignoring Katsura for trying to correct him, "Where is that Takasugi bastard?" 

"He's trying to get into  _Kiheitai_ , right?" Sakamoto replied. 

"I don't know. All I know he plans to follow you, Gintoki," Katsura said, facing Gintoki, to which he witnessed the disgusted expression that Gintoki had when he said that. "What? Why are you wearing such a face?"

"I wanted to be separated from you all and now that  _midget_ is planning to follow me? Should I really consider entering  _Jouishishi_ then..."

"The  _illegal_ one? Sure! Enter and you will get a worth three years of free enrollment!" 

"Oi! Your diploma would also be illegal,  _Kintoki!_ " Sakamoto exclaimed.

"Don't be like that, Sakamoto! No one would notice the difference between  _legal_ and  _illegal!_ "

"Shut up!"

Gintoki sighed and gathered his stuff. He slides his bag over his shoulder and walked away, ignoring the shouts and screams that those  _idiots_ releasing. He ignored the screams of his name as well. 

"Oh, Gintoki," he turned around when he heard that  _familiar_ voice calling his name. "Going home already?"

"Takasugi," Gintoki respond then a wide grin appeared on his face. "I heard you are planning on following me to Gintama High? How clingy, Shin- _chan!_ "

"Who would follow  _you?_ " Takasugi Shinsuke bites back with a grin as well. "I simply want to be separated to the three of you. I plan to enter Kiheitai High." 

"I heard from Sakamoto," Gintoki leaned against the wall as he watched Takasugi doing the same. "You really not going to follow me?"

Takasugi turned his gaze away from Gintoki, obviously an action that Gintoki had picked up after spending three years with this guy. 

"Kiheitai had that financial stability that I need," Gintoki blinked his eyes when he watched Takasugi turning his head to look at him. "It's near to where we  _used_ to train, right?"

Gintoki could only nod. Remembering those days, with their  _teacher_ made Gintoki had a bitter-sweet reminisces of the past. When he was a kid,  _no,_ when  _they_ were all kids, there was this teacher who caught them many things. Gintoki joined the group when the old woman requested him to meet people outside of their little turf. He met Katsura, Takasugi, and their teacher. He learned  _martial arts_ from him. But tragedy happened that their teacher got into a car accident. It was a hit-and-run type of accident and he was dead upon arrival to the hospital. 

Sounds cliche, but Takasugi swore to Gintoki and Katsura that he will find that man no matter what to pay what they did. That is why up until middle school, the three of them are together. They met Sakamoto Tatsuma in their last year in elementary. He said he had also met their teacher and taught him many things, too. 

Kiheitai is a prestigious school that many elite lawyers had gone to. When Takasugi said that he wants to enter Kiheitai, Gintoki figured out what Takasugi had always wanted. 

"Gintoki," he slightly flinched when he heard Takasugi calling him. He looked up to him. "Gintama High is indeed not expensive and you can get there easily with that grade of yours... but if you ever change your mind, Kiheitai High is also easy to get in, too." 

Instead of vocally answering his statements, Gintoki nodded his head and walked away. Though, he had a smile on his face. Takasugi is indeed very  _clingy._  

 

\---


	2. Underling of Gin-san.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like introducing the very first friends that Gintoki had in this story before going in depth with the others that he truly has the relationship with. So, sorry if the first chapter is a bit... weird and not funny.

\---

 

Gintoki isn't the type to play with a child or entertain them in any way. Taking care of a child is too much to him. Although, there is one particular brat nearby his neighborhood that seems to caught his attention.  _Shimura Shinpachi_ is the name of the brat. He knew because he had once read the  _name tag_ on his little bag. That kid usually plays alone in the park and no one would dare to come any closer to him. It's similar to his childhood, but Gintoki didn't care... _at first_. 

Gintoki and his friends usually hang out around the nearby park after buying some ice creams and snacks. It's all from Katsura's money, so they didn't really  _hold back_ when buying things. Sakamoto, somehow, got himself a little girl following him. He said that he was walking home one day and saw her. 

 _Tatsuma got himself a playmate_ , is what Gintoki had in mind. 

"Her name is Mutsu!" Sakamoto said, gently pushing the girl called Mutsu towards to the group. "She's in her first year in middle school and would be accelerating to the third year because she is that good at studying!"

"Why are you bragging about _her_?" Takasugi commented. 

"Come on, little  _Shin-chan_ ," Gintoki jokingly called as he slung his arm around his shoulder. "Tatsuma had always been like that ever since our first year... Bragging for others."

Katsura nodded in agreement, to which Takasugi just sighed and moved away to finish his share of ice cream. 

 _Brats, huh._ Gintoki always had trouble with them. He doesn't like or hate them; just not fond of them. That little  _Patsuan_ that lives near him. The kid greets him every day whenever they pass each other in the morning. 

Soon enough, their little  _get-together_ ended. Gintoki walked along with Sakamoto and Mutsu, who's really quiet the whole time they were together. Sakamoto said that she's just shy, but it was obvious that Mutsu doesn't really care. Though, Gintoki doesn't care as well. 

Upon reaching the usual neighborhood, he heard loud screams of cries. At first, he ignored it. But it was getting louder as he is getting closer to his place. Because the sound was coming from there, so he couldn't ignore it anymore. 

"Can you two please cry somewhere else?" He said, slightly annoyed. The girl, which is the older among the two, looked up to him. She just cries in response. 

 _That was rude._  

Gintoki sighed and moved towards to the gate of his place, but he stopped when a tugged on his uniform prevent him from moving forward. He looked down at the small hand that had reached his uniform, then to the owner of the hand. He  _did_ ask himself how does it feel like to touch someone's hand, but not in a way that there are boogers on his little hand. 

"What's up with you two? Cryin' in front of my place like I'm the one who bullied you," Gintoki had to sigh for the third time since he let the two inside of his small apartment that the old woman had rented just for him. He didn't cry, of course... Well, he only shed a tear when he finally had a warm and clean place to stay. 

"You didn't bully Shin- _chan_!" Gintoki blinked his eyes. So, there are still some who address their own name as they talk. "Someone bullied my  _Aneue_!" 

" _Aneue_?" Gintoki asked, quite surprised since it was too formal for a brat like Shinpachi to address his older sister like that.

"I wasn't being bullied," Gintoki turned his gaze to the older sister. "They were bullying my younger brother and as her older sister, I need to protect him!"

" _Aneue!_ "

" _Shin-chan!_ "

Both of the siblings shared a hug in front of Gintoki, who was still unfazed by everything going on. They had a dramatic scene in front of him? How  _dramatic_ , indeed.

Later on, the older sister, to which Gintoki learned her name after introducing, that a few older kids had started bullying Shinpachi since he doesn't have a complete family. Gintoki can relate to that statement. He had always been alone and a few insults and words that were thrown at him was nothing to him right now. But a mere brat like Shinpachi being treated like that because his family was incomplete? Definitely not okay. 

" _Bullshit_ ," Gintoki mumbled, flinching when he heard Tae gasping at his words. "Sorry... I can protect your brother for the meantime."

"Protect?" Tae asked, confused due to his words. 

"My way from school usually near his school, too. I can pick him up from there and bring him to your house..." Not knowing what he was talking, he saw a bright smile that plastered on the older sister. 

 

\---

 

"Huh? You... You can't hang around with us anymore?" 

Gintoki nodded his head for the nth times already. He looked up to his friends that had gathered around his table, looking quite surprised by his statements. Although they should be studying for the entrance exams and such, they always hang after school. It was a huge surprise to the trio since Gintama High doesn't have an entrance exam, so Gintoki doesn't need to study. 

"What? Don't tell me you got yourself a lover?" Both Sakamoto and Katsura snapped their head towards to the guy in the middle, Takasugi, once he asked that. 

"A lover? You gotta be kidding me, Takasugi-kun. I'm loyal to Ketsuno Ana!" Gintoki counter back, annoyed to the brim that they could even think that. 

"Ketsuno Ana won't be able to notice you since she's married now," Takasugi said.

"Stop! Don't break my heart any furthermore!" Gintoki slammed his head down as he covered his ears with both of his hands. He started singing the theme songs of  _Doraemon_ just to block any more voices. 

But isn't picking up a brat from school every day would cause more uproar? 

"Hey, Tatsuma," once he heard Sakamoto responding to him with a hum; he continued. "How old is Mutsu-chan again?"

"Uh... Two years younger than we are? Why?" 

Gintoki already felt trembling. What if someone from this school saw him picking up a brat from the kindergarten? That is much worse than Sakamoto holding Mutsu's hand, to which got a bit of a trouble between those two. But for some reason, Sakamoto didn't mind neither  _tried_ to correct the rumors. 

"Is Mutsu- _dono_ going to follow you?" Gintoki looked at Sakamoto when Katsura asked that. Although the answer is quite obviously  _clear_ being the school that Sakamoto is planning to enroll is an all-boys school. 

"I don't know," Gintoki's brows knitted in the middle at his answer. "Mutsu, are you going to follow me?"

"Do you want me to?" Mutsu asked nonchalantly.

"Of course!" 

" _Oi_ , stop that..." It was Takasugi who interrupted them this time. 

Instead of a lover, Sakamoto got himself an  _underling brat_... to which triggered something within Gintoki. 

"I'm going home," as he announced that, Gintoki quickly went to the door. He didn't hear any protests from his friends, so he suspects that they were okay with.  _Hopefully._

Shinpachi isn't a bad kid, though. Considering his appearance,  _which is too dull for Gintoki_ , he's a great kid. While walking on the usual road, he arrived at the kindergarten nearby, to where Shinpachi is supposed to be. But he wasn't in the spot that they had talked about. He decided to wait by the gate, watching every kid that exits the ground. 

"That's weird," Gintoki mumbled to himself as he stared at his wristwatch. The older sister,  _Tae_ , told Gintoki that Shinpachi usually gets out first or earlier than what the given time. "Is he getting bullied again...?" 

As he asked that to himself, he turned his heels and entered the school. He made sure that the teacher, who was there, knows that he's there to pick someone up. 

A few faint grunt and groan went through his ears. He didn't know that he can  _properly_ hear that well and so when he finally saw the  _brat_ that he was supposed to pick up, Gintoki had never even thought of going against a bunch of kindergartens. Although, Shinpachi was the only one left in the area, so the thought of fighting with little brats didn't happen.

"Gi-Gin- _san_?" He turned his head when Shinpachi had called him. He was rubbing his wet eyes with his shirt, revealing his bruised tummy. 

 _Like what kind of bullying did this kid went through_? He asked himself. 

"I'm sorry," Gintoki apologized first, causing the little kid to stare up at him confusingly. "I came here late." 

Shinpachi shakes his head with a small smile. 

"Let's go?" 

That small hand that reached over to his hand caught Gintoki off guard. He turned his head away from the sight of Shinpachi. He must have been so pathetic in that state, but nonetheless, he felt relief knowing the brat is okay. 

 

\---

 

It was lunch break when Gintoki decided to skip the rest of their class with Takasugi. He wasn't in the mood to stay seated in that chair for the rest of the day, though. To what had happened yesterday, Gintoki had not gotten any sleep. Takasugi didn't question him either when he asked him to skip along with him. 

Although, Takasugi questioned him why they were eating popsicles in front of the kindergarten. 

"Didn't you know that I'm like Tatsuma," Gintoki started, staring ahead. "I like little kids."

"No, Sakamoto isn't like that," Takasugi said nonchalantly. "So, is this where that little brat of yours go to?" 

Gintoki side-glanced Takasugi when he heard him asking that. For a safer route, Gintoki replied.

"What  _brat_?" 

"The brat that you were with yesterday..." That's when Gintoki's head spun to look at Takasugi, watching him take a huge bite on the popsicle. "That little glasses boy you were holding hands with."

" _Oi, oi, oi,_ Takasugi-kun," Gintoki panicked. "I'm not like Tatsuma. I was kidding when I sai—"

"—I wasn't suspecting you as a pedophile, you know." 

Gintoki blinked his eyes in confusion. When Takasugi finally looked at him with a small smile, he was caught off guard by the next words he said. 

"The bullies ran away,  _Samurai-san_ ," with those last words of Takasugi, he walked away; leaving Gintoki confused and somewhat relieved. Not only Takasugi did not suspect him as someone who likes little kids, but he felt like Takasugi did something  _mysterious_. As if he can ask Takasugi about that tomorrow, though, which is really impossible since the guy likes cryptic stuff and riddles.

It wasn't that long that Gintoki had waited since he was occupied by eating and playing with his phone. Although it was a  _flip phone,_ he did play a few pranks on the others. Shinpachi came rushing out of the gate towards him with a huge smile. The bruises that he had yesterday were still there and properly bandage, however, there are no new bruises. He did a thorough inspection but there were none. 

"Gin-san, Gin-san!" He looked down at Shinpachi when he heard him calling him. "The bullies didn't go to Shin- _chan_ today!" 

"Huh? What do you—" and then Takasugi's words crossed inside of his mind. He just smiles and noted to himself to give something to the small fellow tomorrow. 

And surprisingly, this continues for almost a week without any troubles. Gintoki was glad about it, almost brimming with delight whenever he sees Shinpachi without bandages and bruises on his entire body. Although, with that being said, Gintoki had a new problem when Shinpachi had declared that Gintoki is a  _hero_ and he wants to be like him... which translate to  _Shin-chan would be with Gin-san forever!_

 

\---


	3. Two Stones, One Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm honestly scared of updating this chapter because... i feel like i am out of the way of portraying gintoki here by now. i know, some might criticized me because of that but i really just want to see gintoki desperately for another person. so, enjoy?

\---

 

" _Excuse me. Are you perhaps Sakata Gintoki-san?_ " 

Gintoki turned his head around when the man in a black suit asked him. He was currently at the shop of the old woman who had kept him; eating his lunch. The old woman and also the servant looked at the man with the same expression Gintoki had; complete confusion. 

Has he done something that the authorities are _hunting_ him now? 

"Gintoki," he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the old woman called his name. "Have you done something  _illegal_? I know I raised you and sometimes neglect you, but you don't have to go that far on—"

"—Wait, wait,  _wait_! I didn't do anything! I'm just a regular  _normal_ middle school boy!"

"Oh, I apologize. I'm not here to take you to the jail." 

Gintoki didn't even notice that he was holding his breath as he  _sighed_ as the guy confirmed that he wasn't there to take him to the precinct. Although, the appearance of the man was very  _suspicious_. The man had a briefcase, wearing a black suit and a black sunglasses. He looked like a riff-off from some movies out there. 

" _Sakata_ Gintoki- _san_ ," the man started when they all settled in the booth to talk privately instead. The old woman, which is Otose, had joined them as Gintoki's guardian. "I'm here to ask you regarding your family or any relatives." 

Gintoki's eyes widened, but he didn't answer. The man didn't notice that and continued. 

"I'm here on behalf of my client," 

"Client? Are you..." Otose's words trailed off when she somewhat suspected what the man is. 

"Yes, you are right. I am a lawyer. My name is  _Abuto_." 

As the man in a black suit had given his name, Gintoki can no longer call him  _black suit man_. Perhaps that was not important, but still, he felt a little disappointment. 

"I'm the family lawyer of  _Umibouzu,_ " Gintoki tilted his head in confusion. That name does not ring a bell, though. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce my client. Umibouzu- _san_ is the head of  _Yato_ Cooperation. You might have heard of it." 

"You mean that big company? Wait, wait, wait, I didn't destroy or anything to their properly! I haven't even stepped on their land!" 

"Gintoki! What is the meaning of this? Did you send them a blackmail to pay for their rent?"

"Hey, you old woman, you are the only one who would do something like that!" 

"Anyway,  _Abuto-_ san, why are you here? I'm sure this brat here isn't related to that clan." 

Gintoki noticed the smile that appeared on the man's face. It wasn't the genuine smile. If Gintoki can put words describing that smile, it would be  _sinister_. But the old woman seems like she didn't notice.

"As you may have heard from the news, Umibouzu-san had been accused many times. For example, being a leader of a mafia that purposely tried to compete with his company to get attention... which lead to him leaving the country to clear his name." 

"Clear his name?" Gintoki asked lowly, more like a whisper. "Leaving the country isn't the right thing to do if your company is about to bankrupt!" 

"How did you know that the company is going on bankrupt?" 

"Wild guess!" Gintoki bit down the next word that he was about to say, although, he shouldn't be watching out for his choice of words considering how manipulating this man now. 

"Umibouzu-san has two children," he started off once again. "An older boy, who is near your age,  _Sakata-_ kun, and a young girl." 

"So... why are you—"

"—the older brother ran away as soon as the company had announced its bankruptcy," Gintoki's eyes lingered to the man as he got interrupted. The way his eyes lingered back to Gintoki made him suspect that there is more  _hidden_ information about that statement, but of course, Gintoki didn't say anything. 

"So?" Gintoki turned his head when Otose had started talking. "What does _that_ have to do with Gintoki?" 

"I have done research before my contract with Umibouzu-san ends," Abuto continued. "Sakata-kun is remotely related to Umibouzu-san."

Gintoki and Otose had the same expression: surprised. But that didn't faze Abuto as he continued. 

"I have all the documents in here to prove my statements," as he said those words, he opened his briefcase and took out a brown envelope. He slowly shoves it in front of them then continued. "Umibouzu-san's wife died last year due to an unknown illness."

Gintoki didn't care about the documents that Abuto had given them, though, he saw Otose, from the corner of his eyes, checking every single document that was inside. 

"Sakata-kun," Gintoki looked at him. "If you still haven't figured it out, let me put it bluntly.  _You_ are the only relative that  _Kagura-chan_ has. Her father left her _to_ her older brother, but unfortunately, he, too, left her. Since the bankruptcy of the company had been publicized by the media and her father paid enough money to search for any relatives that they still have, this is the last mission I have to accomplish." 

" _Wait, wait, wait,_ " Gintoki raised his hand in front of Abuto as he started talking. "You mean, you want me to take care of a brat that I didn't even know that I'm remotely related to?" 

"Yes," Abuto simply replied.

"You do know that I'm only in my last year of middle school," Abuto nodded his head. "And I'm also a brat?" 

"I am aware of that." 

"Then, why me? I'm sure if you  _search_ harder for that older brother of hers, you won't need me!" 

"Like I said, her older brother ran away. We are trying our best to find him." 

"Then,  _fucking_ contact her father! He might fly back here and take his daughter with him!" 

"... That seems impossible," Abuto mumbled. "Because we tried to contact him, however, he seems to cut everything." 

Otose stepped in as she talked about the ordeal of the discussion. The kid,  _Kagura_ , might not accept Gintoki as her new guardian, as well as Gintoki is  _too young_ to take in a small child.

"I understand," Abuto said and he stood up while shoving his business card to them. "I will come back. Kagura-chan is staying at the orphanage for the meantime. If you like, you can visit her to know her better." 

With that, Abuto left the store. Otose stood up and went over to the counter to serve a few customers that had entered, but Gintoki stayed in the exact same spot with a worried expression. He still couldn't progress everything within him. 

 

\---

 

It has been two days since Abuto threw a bomb at them—about Gintoki being remotely related to the  _Yato_. Although he was ecstatic about the information, he wasn't that fond of having  _a wealthy_ life. It's not like he hates money, but he rather works for it. He hasn't said a word to his friends about this nor feel like reporting it to them. 

"Gintoki," he turned his head when he heard Katsura calling him. "Can I accompany you on your journey?"

" _Hell no,_ " it was a blunt rejection, but it seems like Katsura wasn't even having of that. "Why would you want to go with me? Tatsuma and Mutsu-chan are more entertaining than me."

"Well, those two are heading off to their desired  _high school_ so I bet that would be boring." 

"Huh? But Kaientai is an all-boys school..." 

"Didn't you know?  _Japan_ illegalized that." 

"That's bullshit!" 

Gintoki sighed. No, that can happen. An all-boys school turning to an all-gender school. It can happen. 

"So, even your—"

"—Yes, I was the one who requested the law!" 

" _It was you_!" 

Not only that Gintoki is having a mild breakdown about this  _rich_ fellow, but how powerful his family. 

"So, where are you heading off?" Katsura asked. 

"I'm going to the orphanage," Katsura blinked his eyes. "I'm visiting someone that I'm  _remotely_ related to." 

Katsura didn't say anymore and just tagged along with Gintoki. Thankfully, Shinpachi was out of the kindergarten for at least a week since they are visiting their grandparents in their hometown, so he didn't need to pick him up. Anyway, Gintoki can take a peek at this kid at the orphanage if he wanted to. Abuto had sent the location and had told the people working in there that he is coming. 

"Sakata Gintoki," he told to the woman behind the counter. Her eyes landed to Katsura, to which he said that he's with him. "He is _Zura_ —"

"I'm not Zura, it's Katsura!" 

"What he said," Gintoki nonchalantly added. 

As the lady behind the counter wrote their names under the list of guests, they were directed to the waiting lounge as the lady wanted to send a request for visits. Since it was Gintoki's first time meeting the _supposedly_ distant relative of his, they needed enough security and an _OK_ before Gintoki can proceed.

"Sakata- _san_ ," when he heard calling him out, he saw the lawyer once again. Though, he forgot his name. "You're here. I'm quite surprised." 

"I wanted to meet her first, like you suggested," Gintoki stood up. "Can I visit her?"

"Unfortunately, you can't. Though, you can  _watch_ her." 

"Why can't I?" 

"Sakata-san, there are policies here that acquaintances are not allowed to  _visit_ the children. Unless they approved of you, then you are good to go."

_Well, make sense._

"Hypothetically, if he is one of that little girl's relative, he can, right?" Katsura butted in with a grin. He places his hand on top of Gintoki's shoulder. "He wants to spend time with his little  _sister,_ mister." 

The look that the lawyer was plastering kind of gave off the impression to Gintoki that he wasn't impressed by Katsura's words. However, it was still a  _no_ as it was a given rule in the orphanage.  _Still_ , both Gintoki and Katsura went to the room she was in to watch her, with the lawyer tailing the two of them. 

"The girl with a vermillion hair is Kagura- _chan_ ," Gintoki's eyes went over to the  _said_ girl. She was clutching a  _dirty_ bunny doll. "... That's the first gift that her older brother gave to her."

"... She's not playing with the other kids," Gintoki pointed out when he saw a couple of kids, in their own circle of friends. Meanwhile, Kagura was just at the corner, holding tightly onto her stuffed toy. 

"Sadly, that's not only the case," Gintoki and Katsura turned their heads when the lawyer started talking. "Ever since her father left her, she became rather  _unresponsive_ and unfriendly." 

"You mean, she got traumatized?" Katsura asked. 

"Yes, I'm afraid so." 

Gintoki's eyes went to her once again, seeing how her big ocean-like eyes displaying such strong  _emotions_ , Gintoki frowned. 

"Let's go, Zura," Gintoki said without any more words coming out, walking away silently. Katsura followed suit. 

It was heartbreaking to witness a little girl feeling  _lonely_ and  _sadness_ at such young age. Sure, Gintoki has always been alone ever since he could remember, but a little girl, who had a memory of playing with her older brother—who ran away to escape from responsibilities—and her father. Seeing that for the first time, Gintoki could see himself in that little girl—lonely without any comfort. 

"Gintoki," he stopped his tracks when he heard Katsura calling out to him, but he didn't turn around. "What's your plan now?" 

"Zura," Gintoki started with a long pause. He turned around—finally—and gave the saddest smile at Katsura. "Guess who's going to be a father." 

Katsura's expression already explains how much  _responsibility_ and  _mature_ decisions he would be making in the near future. He wasn't ready for it, but a comfort of another human beside him—might cure his loneliness and as well as Kagura's loneliness. 


	4. The Problematic Gin-san

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry... really for not being able to update as much as i can. i had written two new stories but i don't plan to post them because i want to focus on this instead... but anxiety is taking over my mind so another delay. i'm so sorry.

\---

 

Gintoki was at Otose's place throughout his whole break, lazying around but of course helping her around the house. It has been two days since he's been out. 

"Do you think I'm ready for this?" Gintoki suddenly asked out of nowhere. His eyes glued on the television. 

He didn't hear any response from Otose, but he was sure that she's also thinking about it. She handed Gintoki a well-peeled tangerine before she sat down beside him under the  _kotatsu_. Her attention went straight to the show that Gintoki is currently watching. 

"It  _is_ indeed a big responsibility," she started slowly. "But Gintoki, it's more up to you whether you are ready or not." 

"I'm young." 

"I know." 

"I don't know if she will be happy besides me," he paused. "She's young,  _too_ young." 

He finally turned his head to look at her, showing a small smile that seems to caught Otose off guard. Despite the haunting negative thoughts, Gintoki tried his best to be as positive as he can. One thing that made Gintoki looked forward to Kagura is that they are _remotely_ related to one another. 

"Gintoki," he looked at her. "She's young, weak, and fragile. I'm sure she will be as strong as you are. Trust yourself more, okay?" 

He nodded his head. That is right. He basically watched himself to grow, he _babysits_ Shinpachi sometimes, and they are close to age. But one thing that stands out is that Kagura is from a wealthy family. He doesn't know if he can _handle_ a princess. 

The summer break is quite long if Gintoki had no plans at all. He does meet up with the others whenever his friends are free, plays with Shinpachi if the kid visits his place, and other than that, he visits Kagura and watched her from far. 

Otose and Gintoki had been asked to _host_ a funeral. It was on the other street, but Otose, being the old woman who is in charge in their small town, volunteer for that. 

But at least he was getting paid. 

He is in charge of the flowers, arranging them when new bouquets arrived and such. And Gintoki learned that the funeral is for a young lady. 

" _Poor her_ ," he heard someone whispering as he was seated by the reception desk. " _She left her little brother alone. Such a young girl, dying from a serious disease._ "

The world is really cruel. Randomly getting a disease and dying because of that, leaving loved ones. Now, Gintoki wondered if his _parents_ also died because of diseases. 

"Excuse me," he looked up when a young boy, _probably around his age_ , with a black hair and a _dead_ look on his face. "I am _Hijikata_ , one of the friends... um..." 

And Gintoki heard the _tremble_ within his voice. 

"Please proceed," Gintoki quickly respond. He watched him entering the funeral and he was greeted by the little _boy,_  the _younger brother_ of the dead _young_ girl.

Based on his observation, the brown-haired boy (seems to be around the same age as Shinpachi) looked confused with everything that is happening. 

 _Poor boy,_  he thought to himself. He stood up, cleaning his desk as he was getting ready to go. 

 

\---

 

Graduating from middle school shouldn't be a hassle, but it was for Gintoki and his friends. They are in the shopping district, looking for the best  _shoes_ for their graduation. It was required for the males to wear black leather shoes, however, Gintoki didn't know about that so he doesn't own one. 

His friends, mostly Katsura, had brought quite a lot of  _useless_ things so they are getting delayed. The three of them are waiting by the bench while Katsura was arguing with his  _friend_ from the other side of the phone. 

"This is unusual," Gintoki turned his head when Takasugi started while staring at Katsura's back. "Usually he's calm or  _being the straight man_ among us, however, he's panicking." 

"Could it be the new  _law_ he has submitted had been rejected?" Sakamoto casually said. 

"He submitted another one?!" 

"Yeah, you didn't know?" 

"How rich is this bastard..." Takasugi sighed in distress, almost seems like he lost to something.

For some odd reason, Gintoki felt the same way.

Katsura went back with his face distorted in some ways. Sakamoto started laughing, but no one followed suit to his  _gag_. 

"I can't believe this," Takasugi said, surprised at the _zero_ reaction from Sakamoto's laugh. "This is how  _serious_ it is that I couldn't laugh, either."

"Don't say it like it is the end of the world," Gintoki added yet he, too, was surprised.

"Sorry, it is just my  _men_ failed to do what I had asked them," Katsura said with a frowned. "I fired them all." 

"How ruthless!" Sakamoto said in awe. 

Ignoring what the others are doing, Gintoki's mind went off to wander. That's how bored he was right now. But  _something_ caught his attention that also seems to catch the others. 

"What's wrong,  _K_ intoki?" Sakamoto asked, sounding rather confused to the sudden silence that Gintoki is giving them.  _Nickname_ aside, Gintoki brushed off the others as he head over to where  _that_ is. 

"Abuto-san," the said man, who is called _Abuto_ , turned around when Gintoki called out to him. Gintoki noticed how sweaty and dejected the man look. "You seem to be taking quite a long time on choosing what kind of milk... you want." 

"Ah, _Sakata-kun_ ," Abuto sighed in relief yet turned around when he noticed that he was indeed taking a sweet time in the same aisle. "I need to buy the right milk for _her_  or else she would punch me again."

" _Her_?" Gintoki asked. "I didn't know you have a daughter."

"Me? I don't have a daughter," Abuto responded. 

Gintoki tilted his head in confusion. 

"I'm talking about _Kagura-chan_ , you see. I'm leaving for a business trip and I thought that she will be okay _without me_  since she's at the orphanage, however, the ladies over there told me that she won't stop crying whenever I don't visit her." 

Gintoki hummed, looking at the brands of milk in front of them. 

"I can't cancel this business trip since it is what paying my rent, at the moment." 

"Wow, _old man_ ," Gintoki turned around when he heard Sakamoto giggled. "You seem decent yet in trouble." 

"You describe me so well, _young man_ ," Abuto laughed sadly at that. 

"You know this guy, Gintoki?" Takasugi asked. 

"Yeah, he's the lawyer of the _relatives_ I mentioned," Gintoki answered. "He is Abuto. Abuto- _san_ , these are my friends." 

Abuto bowed as well as the other three. He gave them his business cards to _formally_ introduce himself. 

"I'm also in trouble since I couldn't delay the stay of Kagura- _chan_  at the orphanage any longer," Abuto placed the basket down and Gintoki took that chance to look at the stuff he had put. "That is why I'm quite reluctant to leave Kagura- _chan_ alone in my apartment." 

"You're going to leave Kagura- _chan_ alone in your apartment? That's quite illegal, _old man_ ," Sakamoto said that took Takasugi and Katsura's vote for that. "And why is she at the orphanage if _K_ intoki is here?" 

"I'm their _remotely_ relative, Tatsuma," Gintoki replied in irritation. "I can't just _adopt_ a child." 

"He is right," Abuto seconded. "But Sakata- _san_ , I beg of you... Please take care of Kagura- _chan_ until I'm back from my business trip." 

Gintoki, out of words, witnessed how the three of his _idiot_ -so called _best friends_ agreed on the request on his behalf. Although he has the right to speak up; Gintoki chose not to. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and also... I can't promise the updates of this story. It might take a while, so... sorry.


End file.
